The Meeting
by Kat-Ivu
Summary: Just a one shot story that I made from a suggestion of a friend


One shot

General HQ, Berun

XXXxxx

Rerugen stared at the little girl in front of him and felt a pit in his stomach as they spoke with one another, discussing all of the possible outcomes of the meeting.

They sat facing each other in the chairs of the large room in General HQ. Both felt truly relieved to see the war over. Tanya especially, was overjoyed at the announcement of Russy surrender. _It seems commies really are useless without their leader. Ha _She thought.

They were waiting for their car to come to take them to the airfield. The term agreement meeting was to take place in the Kingdom of Ildoa as they were still seen as a neutral country, and for the first time in her new life, Tanya felt peace was finally near.

When their discussion was over and their car finally arrived, Tanya nearly skipped to it before catching herself on._ Be happy when it's final_ She criticized.

XXXxxx

Ildoan Airfield, Melanci

_It's a beautiful day to end a war_ Tanya thought to herself as she admired the weather.

_Odd, she certainly seems happy_ Rerugen thought curiously looking over at Tanya, before spotting the car that was waiting for them and ushering Tanya in.

XXXxxx

They both stared at the building for a moment. The meeting was taking place in a giant city hall building that was no longer in use. The building was layered with the colours of Ildoa and Ildoan flags were plastered all around it.

"It's very extravagant." Tanya said in a surprised tone.

They walked through the doors of the building and asked two of the guards on standby where the meeting was.

Upon walking through the doors of the office Tanya saw General Zettour and General Rudersdorf talking.

Tanya saluted before giving her usual introduction.

"Ah good your both here, the meeting should be starting in about 5 minutes." Zettour stated before continuing his conversation with Rudersdorf.

XXXxxx

Tanya entered the meeting room and immediately she felt something was off, like someone was staring at her, but she couldn't tell who. She looked around for her seat which she spotted instantly due to the numerous pillows stacked on it.

Her seat was next to an overweight Russy man with glasses and while it appeared he was talking to some of the other Russy, Tanya swore she caught him staring at her. He was wearing a uniform of some sort with several of insignia's hanging off of it. _He looks important but unfortunately I don't know what any of them mean_

Zettour addressed the room and Tanya took her seat, she noticed some of the Russy and Ildoans look at her with confusion, which she was used to, but she also noticed the Russy man next to her smile lightly.

As the meeting continued Tanya started to feel more and more uncomfortable, she kept noticing the man next to her glancing in her direction and smile.

"And so, those are our terms." Zettour concluded.

The room was silent for a moment before the man next to her stood up with a piece of paper. _Huh, guess he was important._

The man spoke with a heavy Russy accent and some of his words were slurred, but besides that his Imperial was perfect.

"My name is Comrade Loria, General Secretary of the Russy Federation. Your terms are very generous General Zettour but we have our own to propose that you might find very attractive. Our terms are that we relinquish all control to our territories from Ostland to St Petersburg in return for 1 Imperial soldier of our choosing."

Everyone waited for him to continue speaking but he just stood there for a minute then sat down.

"Could you repeat tha-" Zettour tried to say but was cut off. One of the Russy Generals slammed his fists on the table and started shouting. "What the hell do you mean!? This isn't what we discussed at all! Why are we giving so much land for one damned soldier!?" Loria looked at him disapprovingly but remained silent. "Say something you fool!" Loria called over one of the Russy guards and whispered something in his ear, the guard left the room and came back seconds later with 2 men in dark suits, the men dragged the General out of the room.

Everyone at the table stared in shocked silence, the Imperial and Ildoan guards had their guns ready and Tanya was itching to grab the handle of her pistol in anticipation of something bad, but in the end nothing happened.

Loria looked over at Tanya with her hand nearing her pistol. "Ahh there's no need to worry malen'kiy zaichik everything's okay, I'll have you soon." Loria said in the most condescending voice imaginable.

Tanya stopped, her face practically froze and she grew deadly pale. "What did you just say?" Tanya said.

Loria smiled at her and stood up again "I do hope you can forgive that interruption, he will be dealt with accordingly." He said with a grin and sat back down.

The room sat in silence as everyone at the table besides Loria tried to process what just happened.

XXXxxx

"I do hope you can forgive that interruption, he will be dealt with accordingly." Loria said with a smile before sitting down.

_Who in the world is this man? Who the hell put him in control? Well Degurechaff technically but _While he thought this he looked over at Tanya and saw that her face was snow white and her hands were trembling. _Wait what's wrong? Surely that display wouldn't be enough to scare her? No she's terrified, did he say something to her? What could possibly be said that scares her this much?_

Zettour stood up and spoke in a stern voice. "We will be taking a 5 minute break to have a discussion about this, we appreciate your patience."

He took some documents and left, the rest of the Imperial staff did the same except for Tanya who sat there frozen.

Rerugen walked over to her. "Degurechaff." He got no response except a smirk from the man beside her. "Degurechaff." He said a little louder. She jumped in her seat and gave him a look of terror. "Degurechaff are you okay?" He said with genuine concern, he heard Loria chuckling beside her. "Y-Yes I'm fine sir." She shot out of her chair and left the room quickly. Rerugen gave Loria a dirty look before doing the same.

He entered the room where Zettour and others were talking, when there was a break in the conversation he asked him where Tanya was. "She said she was going to the restroom." Zettour stated. Rerugen was about to leave when Zettour called him back.

"Actually General there's something I need to inform you of." Zettour said. He brought him over to a corner of the room and whispered something. "I believe I know what soldier they want to take." Zettour whispered

"Who?" Rerugen replied.

"Listen, that man Loria, from what intelligence we've gathered, we have discovered that he is a known pedophile in the Federation." Zettour whispered uncomfortably.

"Wait you don't mean?"

"We believe he wants to take Colonel Degurechaff as a prisoner for himself."

Rerugen nearly threw up at the thought of it. _Is that why she was so scared?_ While he thought this Tanya entered the room, it looked like some of the fear had left her in the bathroom as well as her lunch probably, she looked like a mess, her hair was all over, her uniform was wrinkled and her face looked half alive.

"Degurechaff are you okay?" Rerugen said with concern.

Tanya tried to put on a stone face but failed. "Yes sir, I'm fine, it seems that I might of had a bad lunch." Tanya tried to joke.

"Degurechaff did that Loria man say anything to you by chance?"

Tanya froze for a second before replying. "Yes he did General, although I'm not sure that you want to hear it sir."

"Just tell me Colonel."

Tanya stayed silent for a minute before answering. "Ahem, he, he said 'Ahh there's no need to worry malen'kiy zaichik everything's okay, I'll have you soon.' " Tanya said in a fearful tone.

For the second time, Rerugen nearly threw up. "That disgusting man." He said angrily.

"Excuse me General but is my adjutant here yet? I had heard she would be here also." Tanya said in a low voice.

"I believe her and a few of the other adjutants are in the room down the hall, you shouldn't miss it."

Tanya thanked him and left.

_They must be close_ Rerugen thought, he turned back to the discussion of the group, preparing to give his opinion.

XXXxxx

"Ah Colonel there you are!" Visha saw Tanya standing by the doorway, though on a second look she didn't look so good. "Colonel? Are you okay?" Visha asked.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking about something, by the way Captain, you're Rus right?" Tanya quiried.

"Yes Colonel why?" Visha responded concerned.

"Could you tell me what malen'kiy zaichik means?"

Visha was dumbfounded _What? Where did she hear this? _"Um it means little bunny Colonel, why?"

"Euh I'm going to be sick." Tanya said running to the female bathroom. Visha followed, running after her.

XXXxxx

_It appears I've embarrassed myself in front of Visha now also, In front of your superior is bad enough but a subordinate. _Tanya thought to herself as she began walking back to the meeting room. _Just, Just get through this meeting and you'll be fine_

Tanya entered the room and again felt eyes on her, she looked over to Loria but saw he was busy doing something, she then noticed General Rerugen looking at her concerningly before looking away.

She began to walk back to her seat but was stopped a few chairs before. "Degurechaff listen, if he starts saying anything more just come over to me okay? I need to let you know now that he is a known pedophile and is very dangerous, but he is still the leader of the Russy Federation so we can't do anything to him personally."

Tanya simply nodded and walked on. She then took her seat. Loria leaned over and spoke to her.

"Do you know how adorable you are when your scared? I'm going to love seeing that face for the rest of my life."

"And what makes you think you will?"

"Because, your one person for thousands of miles of land, it is a hard deal to refuse."

"So I'm the prisoner you want?"

"Don't think of it as being a prisoner, think of it as being a lovely wife."

"Your disgusting."

"You won't be saying that when your mine."

Tanya stood up and walked over to Rerugen with a dead look on her face.

"Degurechaff are you ok?" Rerugen asked.

"Can I move over here?" Tanya responded.

"I don't thin-" Rerugen was cut off.

"Please." Tanya said sternly

"I don't think there is any room." Rerugen said.

Hearing this, Tanya promptly jumped up and sat on Rerugens knees.

"Degurechaff what are you doing?" Rerugen said panicked.

"He is bothering me and there are no free seats anywhere else." Tanya said casually, acting like it's the most normal thing to do in this situation.

Most of the table just looked at them with confusion then proceeded with their conversations.

When the room went quiet Zettour stood up and resumed the meeting.

"Your offer is very intriguing General Secretary Loria, however if we may ask, who is this prisoner you want and why do you wish to have them?" Zettour said before returning to his seat.

Loria stood up with a giant grin on his face. "Ah, well, I am very glad you asked us that question General. The prisoner we wish to have is one present at this very meeting, one miss Tanya von Degurechaff, and I wish to make her my wife." Loria then sat down.

The table went dead silent, everyone stared at him but he seemed to pay no mind, he simply looked at Tanya with a happy smile on his face.

Zettour was about to speak but Tanya stood on top of the chair to make herself seen and spoke. "This does not represent the views of the Imperial army, this is simply my own personal view since I am the one being discussed." Tanya cleared her throat. "Death is a preferable option, that is all." Tanya then returned to sitting on Rerugens lap.

"Aww you don't mean that! You just don't know how much you love me yet! Trust me, when your mine you'll love me lots!" Loria stood and shouted.

Everyone Imperial, Ildoan and Russy were all disgusted by the shouts of this man.

Even General Zettour, a man known for his calm and cool nature was fuming.

"General Secretary Loria! We will proceed with our original terms! If you do not accept these terms within the next hour we will continue with a full invasion of the Russy Federation, this meeting is concluded!"

Lorias smile had turned into a dark frown. "Would there be any chance of a reconsideration of our terms?"

"No!" Zettour shouted.

Lorias face turned sour "Fine, I have other ways of getting what I want, we accept your terms."

"What do you mean by that?" Tanya asked.

"By what my dear?" Beria replied with a warm voice and his smile returning.

"That you have other ways of getting what you want." Tanya asked in dead seriousness

"It's a surprise!" Loria shouted happily.

Tanya shuddered as she left the meeting room. _It's not like he'll be able to do anything_ she thought to herself.

XXXxxx

Tanya thought about all that happened that day, all about how disgusting that Loria man was. _It looks like I've discovered a new reason to hate communists. How does someone like him even get in power anyway? _She brushed it off _Well it's over so there's no need to think about it now_

She sat in the desk of her room holding a freshly poured coffee. "Finally, the war is over." Tanya began to laugh. "Up yours Being X! I'm finally free from that hell you put me in!"

She drained the last of her coffee and finished her reports. _All that's left now is to wait for the signing and it's all over!_

Tanya resigned herself to her bed and quickly fell asleep, tired by the days events.

XXXxxx

Tanya woke up on a beautiful morning, the sky was clear and the sun was bright, she got up and turned the radio to her favourite channel before starting her morning routine.

"Breaking news! The Unified States has declared war on the Empire!" The radioman shouted.

"WHAT!?"

XXXxxx

(A/N I don't know what this is, you don't know what this is I just hope it was entertaining to read. A friend of mine gave me the idea and I thought it was great so I can only pray I haven't butchered it. Thank you for reading!)


End file.
